A typical manual hairbrush is designed to brush the hair and, in some cases, depending upon the arrangement of the bristles, provide a massaging effect for the scalp. However, they are typically not very effective in cleaning the hair, nor are they effective in cleaning/removing scalp sebum or other material such as dandruff, dust, pollution material, hair styling material or other foreign material. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a hairbrush which is capable of cleansing the hair and providing care for the scalp, while avoiding tangling of the hair.